Big Hero 6: Immortals
by Ajer0695
Summary: Set a year after the film, the story will follow the team as they struggle with their double lives as superheroes, gain a new ally, encounter a new threat, and make a difficult decision.
1. A Hero's Night

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Night**

It was nighttime in the city of San Fransokyo, with the city skyline illuminated by in sparkling lights like the night sky. In the outskirts of San Fransokyo was the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, a university where the best boys and best girls of all backgrounds come together to learn and work on various scientific progresses, from advanced robotics to chemistry and physics. Currently, five students and a giant robot occupied the main lab of the Institute, nicknamed the "Nerd Lab". 15 year old Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi Ginger, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax were each standing in their own Plexiglas box, with tiny airholes at the top. Their only connection was a microphone system that Hiro connected to each case.

"All right guys," Hiro said into his microphone, "This is test number one for our Morpher Watches."

"Morpher Watches," Fred said, "I thought I was supposed to come up with the cool names."

"It's a work-in-progress," Hiro said with a chuckle, "If these work, I'll let you come up with the name."

"Uh, remind me why you have us in Plexiglas cages?" Wasabi asked nervously.

"Our watches are supposed to release tiny nanobots onto our skin," Hiro said, "Which would head for our respective body parts and form our costumes."

"That's not what he was asking," GoGo said irritated. Hiro bit his lip.

"The only problem is that these nanobots are known to be a bit volatile," he said nervously, "So if my calculations are off, there's a slight possibly of an explosion."

"Explosion?" Honey Lemon repeated nervously, "As in…?"

"Yes, Miss Lemon," Baymax said, "Explosion is a common term for a sudden expansion of energy, commonly associated with disintegration and-"

"I know what an explosion is," Honey Lemon interrupted, still feeling nervous.

"Well, this is filling me with confidence," Wasabi said sarcastically.

"Relax," Hiro said, "The chances are small. Still, better safe than sorry. Anyway, Fred, could you give us a countdown for our first test run?" Fred just smiled, ready to face the danger.

"Glad to," he said as he prepped himself with a finger on his watch, "Alright everyone, Hero Watch test one (which I think is a better name) in three…two…one…GO HERO!" As soon as he yelled that last part, everyone pressed their Hero Watches.

Hiro felt a strange ticklish feeling as the millions of nanobots swarmed over his skin, but as quickly as he felt it, the feeling was gone, and he found himself in his full costume. Everyone was in his or her suits, forming the super hero team Big Hero 6. Baymax was also surprisingly in his armor.

"Wow," Honey Lemon said, "That felt strange."

"Did I forget to mention that I'm ticklish?" Wasabi said as he rubbed his suit. He then widened his eyes at Baymax.

"Wait, how did he get into his suit?" he said, "He's not wearing a watch."

"His suit's connected to my watch," Hiro said, "We change at the same time."

"That was awesome!" Fred cheered as he admired himself in his bulky, fire lizard suit. GoGo wasn't really impressed, as something else was on her mind.

"Go Hero?" she asked Fred with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on! I thought it would be a cool catchphrase! You know, up, up and away?" GoGo just sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"Alright," Hiro said, "Now we just need to check our suits' functionality, so I figured we could go outside and-" They suddenly heard a series of rapid beeps and turned to Baymax. Hiro upgraded Baymax with a mock satellite system so that they can pick up radio messages from the police or other emergency services. Right now, Baymax's belly glowed with a green screen with a light green line jagging up and down with the radio feed.

"All units, we have a reported 10-80 coming from the intersection of Miyazaki and Toho. Unidentified number of civilians trapped. Report in."

The radio feed terminated and Baymax's belly went dark.

"Or we could just respond to this thing." Hiro said with a shrug. With that, the team rushed outside and got themselves onto Baymax to fly to the situation. Honey Lemon and GoGo sat with Hiro on Baymax's back, while Fred and Wasabi each hung on Baymax's arm.

"You realize I'm still terrified of heights right?" Wasabi said worryingly as they flew over the city. After a small period of flying they were closing in on Mayazaki and Toho.

"Um, what's a 10-80 again?" Honey Lemon asked politely. Hiro thought about it for a while, since he never really had the entire emergency code programming memorized even after a year of crime fighting.

"I think 10-80 is supposed to be an explosion," Hiro said, "Which probably means-" He didn't have to finish it, because they reached their destination and saw what the problem was.

An apartment building was on fire, causing Hiro to widen his eyes in fear. Baymax was already at work, as seconds later, he reported that:

"I've detected six life signs inside, 2 on the 22nd floor and 3 on the 20th."

"Right," Hiro said worried, "Honey Lemon and Wasabi will take the 22nd floor. Fred and GoGo, the 20th. Meet up at the 21st when that's everyone for extraction." Once everyone got his or her orders, Baymax flew close to the building where the team got inside their respective floors. Once the team were inside, Hiro and Baymax flew back to survey the rescue efforts.

"Baymax, keep a close eye on the team, track their signatures," Hiro said.

"Scanning for team," Baymax replied. After a few minutes of tense silence, Hiro finally heard Honey Lemon on his headset.

"Okay, that's all of them," Honey said with a few coughs, "Now, how's extraction going to work?"

"Just head to the southern windows," Hiro said," We'll have a wing ready for you to climb on." With that, Baymax flew closer to the building, causing Hiro to cringe. He could feel the flames licking his suit, and he could almost see Tadashi in the flames.

_ Come on Hiro! _He thought to himself. _You can do this! They won't end up like Tadashi! _

Suddenly he heard a crash on his headset. A piece of the building must have fallen down.

"Hiro! We're blocked!" GoGo said, "We need you in here!" Hiro panicked. His team was stuck in the building, and he needed to go inside the burning building, one that could collapse and explode at any minute. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't come up with what to say. The other team members kept calling out to him, but fear gripped him tightly, squeezing out any kind of words.

Then the building collapsed, the fiery structure suddenly turned to pure ash. Hiro gaped at this, shock and dread filling his entire body.

"Baymax! Scan for them!" Hiro said fearfully, "Guys? Guys? Can you read me?" He only got static.

"The team is there," Baymax said, pointing at a nearby building. To Hiro's relief, Baymax was right. The team was panting on the rooftop of the next door building, covered with soot. By there side were the civilians that were trapped in the fire, coughing and panting.

"Guys!" Hiro said relieved, "Are you okay?" GoGo just glared at Hiro.

"What was that?" she said frustrated, "You just went quiet all of a sudden."

"I..uh…" Hiro tried to give an excuse, but was too nervous to think of anything. He finally just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," Hiro said, "We need to get these people to a hospital!" After some concerned expressions, the team agreed and carried the civilians with them onto Baymax, as he flew them to a local hospital. Hiro could still remember Tadashi's last words.

"Someone has to help!"


	2. Fear and Tech

**Chapter 2: Fear and Tech**

Hiro woke from his bed with a yelp, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked at his hands fearfully, but was relieved to find they were all right. He just woke from a vivid nightmare, in which he saw Tadashi burning inside the exposition hall. It ended with him trying to help his brother, only to have his hands catch on fire. But thankfully, it was only a dream.

Baymax stood in front of him, having inflated himself from the suitcase, and looked curiously at Hiro.

"I heard a sound of distress," Baymax said, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Hiro said as he rubbed his eyes, "Just a bad dream. I'm fine now."

"Perhaps, I can assist you in psychological care?" Baymax asked, "Why don't you tell me your dream?"

"Baymax, it's nothing," Hiro said, "I'm fine now. What time is it?" There was a beep as an electronic clock appeared on Baymax's belly.

"It is now 7:30 in the morning," Baymax said. Hiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh man!" he said in worry, "We're running late!" He quickly got up, got out of his pajamas and into his street clothes. Meanwhile, Baymax shrank back into his suitcase, and Hiro pulled him down the stairs into the café.

"Good morning sweetie!" Hiro's Aunt Cass said with a smile, carrying a small plate with a donut and a glass of milk.

"Morning Aunt Cass!" Hiro said frantically as he grabbed the donut and drank the milk in one gulp.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now," Hiro said with his mouthful of a bite from the donut, "I'm nearly late for school and my friends and I need to prepare our projects for the Expo!"

"The Expo?" Aunt Cass said intrigued, "That's right! I though it was today! Oh, I can't wait to see you guys present! I wish I could invent something." Hiro gulped down the last of his donut.

"Aunt Cass, if your chocolate filled caramel donut counted as an invention, you would have won the whole thing!" he said with a smile. Aunt Cass smiled at his thought and waved him off.

"Oh!" she said remembering something, "Last hug!" She then hugged Hiro tightly. Once Hiro got out of the hug, he rushed out onto the street. It would take too long to wait for the trolly, so he's going to have to cheat. He ran into a nearby alley and got Baymax out of the suitcase.

"Okay, buddy," he said, "Time for this morning's test flight!" He then pressed his Hero Watch and suited both him and Baymax up. He hooked onto Baymax via the purple magnetic sensors on Baymax's back and they flew off.

Once they reached the Technological Institute, Hiro and Baymax quickly got out of their suits and Hiro rushed for class. The Lectures were usually the more boring parts of the day for Hiro, mainly becaused the teachers were just talking about stuff he already knew, and Hiro would rather tinker with something than just take notes and listen to a teacher's voice. Once the lectures ended, Hiro rushed down to the Nerd Lab. Once he entered, he met up with his teammates.

"Hey guys," he said, "You okay for the expo?"

"You know it!" Fred said happily, "I mean, I'm not presenting anything, but I'm still on the lookout for that invisible sandwich!" The other's just looked at Hiro with a concerned expression.

"What?" Hiro asked awkwardly.

"Well…" Honey Lemon said awkwardly, twiddling her fingers, "It's about last night."

"You totally freaked out back there," GoGo said with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Hiro said, even though he knew what they were going to say.

"Come on man!" Wasabi said, "I'd recognize your reactions anywhere. You were terrified of fire."

"What?" Hiro said, pretending to not know what they were talking about, "That's totally not true!"

"His adrenaline levels were spiked and I noticed a considerable drop in his foot temperature," Baymax said, "Diagnosis at that time seemed close to-"

"Shut up," Hiro said to Baymax angrily.

"Is this about Tadashi?" Honey Lemon asked. Hiro was silent for a minute, since he knew that was true, but he quickly shook his head.

"No," he said firmly, "I don't have any kind of fear, and I don't want to talk about it. We have an Expo to prepare for." With that, the rest of the team, still concerned, went to their stations. Hiro was developing a version of his Hero Watch in which it would create a suit for various purposes, including a medical health suit, a biohazard suit for nuclear factory workers, as well as some combat suits for police and military. He was very near perfection, so he took a break to check on the other teammates projects. He first stopped by GoGo, and asked what she was developing. To answer that question, GoGo showed her device, which looked like a metal ball attached to some conveyor belt and two pegs. She turned it on, causing the conveyor belt to move and the metal ball to spin.

"GoGo," she said, which caused the ball to suddenly began to glow and whine.

"A Kinetic energy absorber?" Hiro asked amazed, "Triggered via audio recognition?"

"More speed, more power," GoGo said confidently. Suddenly, the ball glowed so bright and the sound was really high, suddenly causing it to fly off the conveyor and blast a hole in a nearby wall.

"But maybe a little too powerful," GoGo said with a cringe. As she cleaned up her mess, Hiro went to see what Wasabi was developing. Wasabi wore a strangely familiar headband on his forehead.

"Is that a neurocranial transmitter?" Hiro asked.

"Uh huh," Wasabi said, "I borrowed your idea from your microbot technology for this. Check it out." He turned on his laser-induced plasma device, which created miniature lasers glowing a bright green. He then stared at the laser, and suddenly, the lasers began to form various shapes, like circles, triangles, and stars. Hiro was amazed.

"Telekinetically controlled lasers?" he said amazed.

"Yeah," he said as he turned off his device, "For art shows or hassle free laser construction work." Hiro, still surprised, gave Wasabi a thumb up and checked to see what Honey Lemon was developing.

"Hiro you're going to love this!" she said excitedly, "A little bit of zinc iodide, some copper calcite, phosphoric acid, heated at 400 Kalvin and…" And as she was saying this, she was working quickly through her chemistry lab in an excited, mad scientist style. She finally grabbed her bottle and sprayed the contents on a large ball of tungsten carbonate. She then pulled a switch, causing a sharp electric shock on the ball, turning it pure pink.

"TA-DA!" she said excitedly. Hiro just looked at it confused.

"Uh, what is it?" he asked. Honey Lemon just smiled and picked up a glass vial. She then tapped the sphere with the vial, which suddenly caused the sphere to open up and quickly swallow the glass vial.

"Woah!" Hiro said in amazement.

"I know!" Honey Lemon said excitedly, "Miniature, self-contained wormholes!"

"That's cool Honey Lemon," Hiro said. Suddenly, his watch started to beep. 45 minutes till Expo set up.

"Alright guy!" he said to his teammates, "Let's get this ready. And remember be on the lookout for any new students. There's always room for one more genius!"

"Isn't selecting student's the Dean's job?" Wasabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Fred said, "But the Dean turns out to be my dad! And he loves to listen to what other people has to say before he makes his decision!"

"Right," Hiro said, rolling his eyes. It's been a weird year for the Technological Institute when Fred found out his dad was a former super hero and then just a day later signed on to be the next Dean of the Institute. But what the heck, under his leadership, they got some pretty good students, and he's open to other people's opinions.

"I'll meet you guys at the Hall," Hiro said, "Let me just get my project!" With that, the team headed for the Expo, while Hiro headed for his personal, formally the lab of his brother Tadashi. As he grabbed his Hero Watches and got Baymax, he stopped to stare at a picture frame, containing a photo of him and Tadashi, smiling in a sunny park.

_I promised to help people with my gift, _Hiro silently said to Tadashi, _and I promise to keep it._

**Author's notes:**

**\- These projects are based off the Big Hero 6's original powers from the comics. GoGo is able to absorb kinetic energy to make herself super powerful via her trigger word "GoGo Tomago." Wasabi's power included absorbing Qi-energy to create various objects like miniature daggers. Honey Lemon has a purse filled with miniature wormholes to trap and carry objects and enemies. These powers as well as Baymax's original powers will be implemented in this story. The story will also include original team members, Silver Samurai and Sunfire, and the main antagonist will be the Everwraith, the original villain in the Comics.**


	3. The Everwraith

**Chapter 3: The Everwraith**

The Expo took place in Tadashi Hall, a brand new exposition hall that Hiro named in honor of his brother Tadashi. This was the first Expo to take place in Tadashi Hall, and there were currently thousands of young potential students sharing their inventions to become a part of the Technological Institute. These inventions were mind boggling, from hover conversions for land vehicles, to therapeutic smart blocks and teleporters. Hiro eyed a lot of new talent that he would gladly recommend to the Dean, and a smile crept across his face. Tadashi would be proud to see all these people putting passion into their work.

So far, he and his team each had their own booths presenting their own inventions to give students an idea of what they can develop. Hiro was happy to see many interested people ask him questions about the Technological Institute, and his Hero Watches were attracting businessmen hoping to profit off of them, as well as the inventions of the other team members. Hiro and his team kindly refused each offer though, stating excuses like they weren't ready yet or those they don't wish to profit off anything.

"Um, why exactly are we refusing anything?" GoGo asked, "I mean, how are we supposed to help people with our inventions if we won't let people use them."

"Dude!" Fred said as he came up in his school mascot outfit, "What if these guys don't plan on using our inventions for good. What if they want them to be weapons, or worse… they're villains!" Wasabi put his hand on his forehead.

"Fred, just because a wealthy entrepreneur wants to buy one of our inventions doesn't make him a villain!" he said annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Fred argued, "You know how these things turn out!"

"Yeah," GoGo said, "In comic books!"

"I don't know," Honey Lemon said twiddling her fingers, "Hiro what do you think?" Hiro didn't respond.

"Hiro?" Hiro wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at a booth across the hall from him, which was run by a girl of her age. She too looked like a Japanese-American, like Hiro, and had long flowing black hair over her shoulders. She wore a yellow hooded sweatshirt and green and orange visors over her eyes. And she was beautiful. Hiro didn't realize that he was staring at her for so long.

"Hiro?" GoGo said, "Hiro? Hey! Earth to Hiro!" As she said that, she smacked Hiro on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hiro said rubbing the back of his head, "What?"

"You were acting a little weird," Wasabi said, "Like you were in another planet or something."

"I was?" Hiro said confused and slightly embarrassed. He then saw the girl again and blushed.

"Well… tha's weird," he said awkwardly, "Uh, excuse me for a minute." He then stepped out of his booth and walked to the other one, much to his friends' confusion. He stepped up to the girl, who was busy with her project, a horizontal hollow cylinder of a metal that looked like silver. He cleared his throat, which caught the attention of the girl.

"Oh, hi," the girl said, "It's Hiro right? Hiro Hamada?" Hiro just blinked in surprise.

"How-How did you know?" he asked nervously.

"I read about your brother, Tadashi," the girl said, "How he gave his life to help someone and that you built this Hall for him. He seemed like a nice guy." Hiro smiled nervously. It was nice to know that she thought his brother was a hero.

"Thanks, uh…" Hiro said, but realized that he didn't ask her name.

"Oh, it's Mariko," she said, "Mariko Yashida." She then extended her hand, which Hiro shook, nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mariko," Hiro said, before awkwardly clearing his throat, "Uh, what are you working on?" Mariko turned to the Silver cylinder and smiled.

"I'd like to present to you, Tachy Silver," she said as she tapped on her tablet. The silver suddenly began to glow a bright purple, while humming began to sound.

"It is made of a special alloy of silver and vibranium, capable of absorbing tachyon energy to increase it's strength and durability. It can replace iron as a permanently strong material, and it doesn't tarnish." Hiro was intrigued at this invention. He never heard of metals that can absorb tachyon energy.

"That is amazing!" Hiro said intrigued, "I hope you don't mind if I ask, but how old are you?" Mariko smiled and lifter her visor, revealing sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm 14," she said. Hiro was surprised.

"Huh," he said, "You know I was 14 when I got accepted to the Technological Institute." Mariko widened her eyes in excitement.

"Do you mean I could follow in your footsteps?" she asked. Hiro smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows?" he said. Suddenly, an announcement blared on the speakers.

"Next up, Amiko Kobayashi." There was a small applause as people gathered by the stage, where a teenage girl, slightly older than Hiro, stepped forward with a large mechanical cylinder with a glowing green ball in the middle. Mariko was excited and rushed to the stage, and Hiro followed her.

"All right Amiko!" she said confidently as she clapped her hands. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," Mariko said, "She's my sister, or rather an adopted sister." Hiro nodded in understanding and watched Amiko present, much more confidently than Hiro when he first presented.

"Hello, everyone," Amiko said, "As you know, my name is Amiko Kobayashi, and I'm a computer programmer with a grand idea. Imagine if you could connect to the Internet from a tree." The audience snickered, to which Amiko rolled her eyes.

"I know, hard to picture," she said, "But it is possible, because all around us is an invisible, untapped energy called tachyon energy, which we can use to achieve this idea. How? With this!" She indicated her cylinder-shaped machine.

"This is Everwraith," she said, "A generator designed to tap into tachyon energy. This generator is designed to work in this hall, but one larger generator could work all across San Fransokyo. How does it work?" She then showed her hands, covered in black gloves.

"With these Tachy Gloves, all you have to do is tap and open the information database. This thing can work on anything. From the floor…" As she said this, she reached down and tapped on the floor. When she raised her hand, a giant holographic model of the San Fransokyo bridge rose, causing the audience to gasp in amazement.

"To a plant…" She then tapped a plant, which caused holographic balloons to pop up, each filled with a few information on the weather and humidity levels.

"Even your own skin," she said. She tapped on her arm, which caused a hologram to pop up with her heart rate and blood pressure.

"From entertainment, to construction, or healthcare and emergency services, the Everwraith is the device that will help you to connect to the world in a new way. Thank you." She then bowed, and the room erupted in applause. Mariko ran up and hugged Amiko, who just got off the stage. As the crowd cleared out, Hiro noticed his friend approach him, with Fred carrying two pieces of paper.

"What are those?" Hiro asked. Fred smiled.

"Dad picked Amiko, but I managed to convince him to add one more person to his enrollment list." Hiro widened his eyes in excitement and turned to Mariko, who had just finished hugging Amiko.

"Oh, Amiko this is Hiro Hamada," she said.

"Hey Hiro," Amiko said with a smile and a handshake, "I heard so much about you."

"Glad to meet you," Hiro said, "These are my friends, Fred, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi."

"Oh same ol', same ol'. What's up with you?" Amiko said with a smirk. Wasabi groaned.

"That's not funny," he said annoyed.

"That was awesome!" Fred said laughing.

"Anyway," Hiro said, "I really enjoyed your presentation. In fact, it also caught the eye of a certain Dean." He held up the letters, both of them acceptance letters from the Technological Institute.

"Congratulations Amiko!" Hiro said, "And you too Mariko!" Amiko looked shock and surprised, but Mariko just cheered. She hugged Amiko tightly and to Hiro's embarrassment, pulled Hiro into a group hug. After a period of hugging, Mariko took her letter and gazed at it amazed. Amiko was about to grab her letter, but then she noticed something. The Everwraith was starting to glow even bigger, which caused Amiko to look nervous.

"Uh, that's not supposed to happen," Amiko said nervously. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck out of the Everwraith machine and hit a metal exoskeleton, designed for physical training. The exoskeleton shook for a bit, and then it's eyes turned green. It then leaped out and started attacking people.

"That's _really _not supposed to happen!" Amiko said worryingly. Another lightning bolt shot out and caused another machine to jump out and control another machine. More and more lightning bolts came out from the Everwraith, turning more machines into killer machines.

"I have to stop this!" Amiko said frantically as she rushed to the Everwraith, "Get Mariko out of here!"

"What?" Mariko said shocked, "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Mariko, go!" Amiko said fearfully. Hiro turned to his teammates and nodded his head, indicating that it's Hero Time. Once the teammates got the hint, they rushed off to get into their suits, while Hiro turned and grabbed Mariko's arm.

"Come on," he said urgently, "We have to go!"

"No! Wait!" Mariko protested as she tried to free herself. But Hiro pulled her through the chaos of the killer machines and outside of the hall, where the rest of the s have successfully made it out.

"Hiro!" Mariko said in tears, "Amiko's still inside!"

"I know!" Hiro said, "Stay here! I'm going to get her out!" He then rushed back inside the hall, leaving Mariko worried and confused. Once he was inside, he pressed on his Hero Watch, which suited him up and also summoned Baymax in his battle form.

"Come on buddy!" Baymax cried as he hopped on Baymax's back. Instantly, Baymax began defensive maneuvers, using his karate programming to subdue the machines as they tried to make it to Amiko. Fortunately the rest of the team was around to help. GoGo used her detachable wheels as frisbees against the machines, Honey Lemons sticky traps kept machines from moving all over the place, Wasabi sliced some machines with his plasma blades, while Fred cleverly used a piece of sheet metal as a weapon, cautious not to use his flaming breath to make the situation worse. Hiro and Baymax eventually reached Amiko, who was still frantically turning knobs and pushing buttons on the Everwraith to get it to stop.

"Amiko!" Hiro cried out, "We need to get out of here!"

"No!" Amiko replied back, "I can stop this! I know it!" Suddenly, the Everwraith shot several lightning bolts out, which all hit Amiko. Amiko screamed in pain as she was electrocuted by the Everwraith.

"AMIKO!" Hiro cried out in shock. The Everwraith suddenly began to grow even brighter.

"Lethal shockwave imminent," Baymax said, "Must suggest retreating." Hiro didn't want to, hoping there was still time to save Amiko. But he knew that it was too late, there was going to be a shockwave that could be lethal.

"Everyone fall back!" he cried out as Baymax turned and flew out of the hall. The other's managed to fall suit, just as the Everwraith machine blew up, releasing a shockwave that spread across the entire room. The team barely made it out as the final windows shattered, but the Hall still held together.

Hiro could still hear Amiko's cries of pain as sirens blared from a distance.


	4. Rise of the Samurai

**Chapter 4: Rise of the Samurai**

The funeral took place the next day. Hiro always found it strange how fate seems to manipulate the weather to match his mood, because the sky was a dull gray and it was raining. It wasn't a heavy rain, but a slower, depressing kind of rain, one that practically formed tears on the windows. Hiro has attended a funeral before, specifically his brother's, but even that couldn't help Hiro feel a little depressed. The funeral afterparty, in which people expressed their condolences to Amiko's family, took place in Mariko's house, a very small two story house wedged between two buildings. Hiro saw Mariko sitting alone on the couch, in her black funeral dress, so he decided to sit with her. After a small period of awkward silence, Hiro finally gave a small cough.

"You know, when Tadashi… you know," Hiro began awkwardly, "I would just stay up in my room completely depressed, never going to talk to anyone about anything."

"And your point is…?" Mariko said, maybe a bit too harshly. Hiro didn't mind, since he knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I'm just saying that, while I know that it may be a little early considering what happened, you need to come to the school," Hiro finished, "We're a close community in their, lots of people will comfort you. I know I will, may friends will as well." Mariko wiped a tear off of her eye and looked at Hiro.

"Maybe I will," she said, "On one condition."

"What?" Hiro asked intrigued.

"I want to join your group," Mariko said. Hiro looked confused.

"My… group?" he asked. Mariko smiled playfully.

"Your superhero group," she said, "Big Hero 6?" Hiro's expression of confusion turned to nervous surprise. He quickly looked back and forth; afraid that someone heard, but no one was looking at him strangely, so he guessed no one heard.

"How do you know?" he whispered. If Aunt Cass knew about his superheroing time, she'll kill him.

"You run into the Hall to help Amiko, your friends aren't with you, and you come out in your superhero costume," Mariko whispered, "You need a little work on keeping your identity safe." Hiro rubbed his forehead. That was true.

"But still," Hiro said, "You really want to be a superhero?"

"I got into this inventing thing because I want to help people," Mariko said, "And what better way to help than buy fighting alongside the Big Hero 6? I know it's a little much, but it's the only way I can do Amiko justice." Hiro sighed. She had a very valid point.

"We would need to get you a suit," Hiro said, to which Mariko beamed.

"I think I have an idea for that," she said.

The next day at the Tech Institute, it was very busy. Another Expo was being planned in memory of Amiko, and practically every student and their sibling is trying to make something for it, out of love for the student they never got. Hiro introduced Mariko to the rest of the team properly, who took the news of Mariko learning their secret pretty decent. I mean, there was a moment of shock and uncertainty, but they got over it quickly. Mariko requested some alone time in her own personal lab while she supposedly worked on her suit. She never gave any real details, just that it will look really cool. Hours passed as Hiro and his team just fiddled around with their tech to create something for this new expo.

"How long is your girlfriend going to be in there?" GoGo said impatiently. This caused to nearly drop his screwdriver.

"Girlfriend?" he said irritated to GoGo, "Come on! It's not like that!"

"His dopamine and neural levels were increased by a large fraction at the time," Baymax said, "Indicitating signs of bliss." Hiro slapped his forehead.

"Really Baymax?" Hiro said irritated.

"Dude! Bro!" Fred said, "No one's judging you man, she is a good match to ya."

"Shut up Fred!" Hiro said annoyed.

"It's okay buddy," Wasabi said, "This happens to everyone."

"Exactamente," Honey Lemon said, "Your brother Tadashi was just like that in high school. He was so nervous that his first dates involved his friends as well."

"But-" Hiro was about to argue, before pausing at what he just heard.

"Wait," Hiro said, "Tadashi dated in high school?" Honey Lemon looked a little embarrassed based on what she just said, and so did the others.

"Si," Honey Lemon said awkwardly, "We remember just how awkward he felt during his time." Hiro then eyed Honey Lemon suspiciously.

"No," Hiro said, not believing it, "He wasn't-" Hiro was pointing toward Honey Lemon as he was saying this, but was interrupted by knocking from Mariko's private lab.

"Hey guys!" Mariko said through the door, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" GoGo said quickly, apparently wanting to get out of this conversation. She and the other teammates went to stand by Mariko's door. Hiro still stared at Honey Lemon suspiciously, trying to picture what he was thinking. He shook it off and stood with the others.

"Okay," Mariko said, "Come on in." The door opened and everyone stepped in, mouths gaping open at what they were seeing.

Mariko was wearing a form fitting armor, made of shiny silver, which Hiro recognized was her Tachy Silver. She wore a silver helmet on her head, resembling a samurai helmet, and a silver plate covered her mouth, showing only her blue eyes. She also had a long sword attached on her back, presumably by electro magnets that glowed purple. Veins of purple were lined across her armor, all the way to her silver clad, fingerless gloves.

"What do you think?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"That is really shiny," GoGo said, the first thing that popped in her mind.

"It's beautiful," Honey Lemon said.

"Wow," Hiro could muster up.

"I based this design off a drawing Amiko did," Mariko said, "I even considering making one for her as a Halloween gift."

"It's glorious!" Fred said, "Like a Samurai! A Silver Samurai!" Mariko giggled and then pondered for a bit.

"Silver Samurai," she said amused, "I kinda like it."

"Yeah," Wasabi said, "But I'd be careful with that sword." At this mention, Mariko took her sword off the magnets off her back. The sword was also made of Tachy Silver, with purple veins lined along side the edge. Suddenly the sword turned a bright purple and hummed, as she swung at some metal bars nearby. The sword sliced them through, revealing gaping holes lined in red hot metal.

"Woah," Wasabi said wide eyed, "Yeah you better be careful with that sword."

"Well, new girl, it's one thing to have a cool suit and a weapon," GoGo said with her arms crossed, "But we're going to need to see you on the field to see if you're fit for the team."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro said, "I think she's ready. I just need to get her suit compressed into a Hero Watch."

"I don't know," Honey Lemon said nervously, "She's still going to need a field test."

"We'll do it," Hiro said impatiently, "But first let me get a Hero Watch ready." He then rushed out of the lab and down the hall toward his. He opened the door quickly and screamed at what he saw.

Fire.


	5. What's Lost has Returned

**Chapter 5: What's Lost has Returned**

Okay, it wasn't actually fire that Hiro saw which caused him to scream. Inside his room was a _man on fire!_ He glowed a bright orange, with yellow flames covering his entire body. Half of his entire body was black, almost as if it had been burned, and what was left of his clothes were singed, but still holding apparently.

When Hiro screamed, it caused the man on fire to suddenly look at Hiro startled. That's when Hiro saw his face, and it freaked him out even more.

"Hiro?" GoGo said worringly as she and the rest of the team ran to his side, "What happened? Are you-" She suddenly noticed the man on fire and gasped, as did the others. There was a brief period of silence before Hiro broke it.

"Tadashi?" he said surprised. At the mention of his name, Tadashi expression changed from afraid to shock.

"Hiro?" he asked. Hiro cautiously approached him, which caused Tadashi to freak out.

"Stay back!" he cried in fear. As he said this, he accidentally shot a ball of flame that hit barely missed Hiro and hit a trash bin, causing it to light up on fire. Baymax, despite his slow size, raised his arm and used his fire extinguisher to put it out. Tadashi looked at it curiously intrigued.

"I don't remember installing a fire extinguisher," he said. Hiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that was actually something added-" he suddenly remembered what was going on and snapped out of it, "What the heck happened to you?" Tadashi just looked down at his hands in both fear and sadness.

"I don't know," he said, "I went in to help Professor Callaghan, and then next thing I know I wake up in the hall, on fire."

"But you've been gone for a whole year!" Wasabi said, "Everybody thinks you're dead!"

"I know," Tadashi said, "I can't believe it's been that long." Honey Lemon cautiously stepped forward, her hands up in a calming manner.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked sweetly. Hiro was trying to wrap his head around Tadashi coming back, he didn't need to be reminded of…_this._

"I don't know if this can be fixed," Tadashi said disappointedly, "I'm a walking human wildfire, and I can't be anywhere near you guys." He turned to the window, which was open at the time.

"I have to leave," Tadashi said, "If I'm supposed to be dead, then no one must know I'm alive. They could get in danger."

"What?" Hiro said flabbergasted, "But-"

"Maybe we can fix you," Mariko chimed in, "We'll – We'll research! We'll figure out how you became like this and maybe fix it!" Tadashi gave a warm smile.

"Good luck with that," Tadashi said before dropping his smile, "But I've been working around so many problems, and I don't think there's a way around this. Goodbye guys." He then jumped out the window, and to Hiro's surprised, actually flew! The whole group just stood in Hiro's lab, totally in shock.

"Guys," Fred said, "If the situation wasn't so tragic, I would say that's awesome."

"Please don't" Wasabi replied flatly.

The next day, everybody was in the library rather than the lab, searching every book, magazine, and electronic database for any clue of how Tadashi became the fireman he is right now. So far they have nothing, and Hiro was banging his head on a desk in front of a massive book on Solar Energy.

"I…can't…figure…this…out!" Hiro said with each continuous bang on his desk.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" GoGo said urgently as he put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "You don't want to turn that big brain into mush."

"Sorry," Hiro said, "It's just… I don't know what to do."

"You're not alone on that one buddy," Wasabi said, "We've been looking for hours."

"Yeah," Fred said over a stack of comic books, "We have been looking everywhere." Honey Lemon picked up one of the comic books and eyed it strangely.

"The Incredible Adventures of the Flaming Man?" she read strangely.

"What?" Fred said, "I figured if there must be something useful about men that are covered in fire like the sun." He suddenly got an idea and smiled wide.

"Sunfire," he said theatrically, "How's that? I like that!" Hiro just slapped his forehead.

"We are _not _giving Tadashi a nickname!" Hiro said angrily. Fred just held his arms up, as if he was surrendering.

"Hiro, we've been researching for a long time," Honey Lemon said, "I'm sure we'll find something."

"Like what?" Hiro said, "Oh maybe, I don't know, true love's kiss?" Honey Lemon was taken aback for a bit.

"Uh, it doesn't work like that," she said. GoGo just sighed and shook her head.

"Baymax do you have anything that could help us?" she said annoyed, "A scan maybe?"

"Yes, Miss GoGo," Baymax said, "Scan indicates that Tadashi is in perfect health, despite having 50.91% percent of his body covered in severe burns."

"Not sure how that helps, but at least we know he's alright," Wasabi said.

"Guys," Mariko said, "You need to see this." Everybody rushed to Mariko, who was typing on a holographic laptop.

"I was looking into the inventions and devices that were being displayed during the Expo last year," Mariko explained, "And look what I came up with." Schematics for a strange looking device appeared on a screen with hundreds of barred lines below it.

"A machine," Wasabi said, "Neat. But how does that help?"

"It's the only machine that wasn't accounted for after the fire," Mariko said, "Most of the information about it is encrypted, but I know who the inventor is. Dr. Riley Jang."

"Dr. Riley Jang?" Hiro said surprised, "As in the inventor of nano fusion bot reactions?"

"That's the one," Mariko said, "He also spent half his life researching the uses and extraction of Tachyon Energy. Amiko admired him." At that mention, she bowed her head in sadness, and Hiro awkwardly set a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"So what exactly are you saying?" GoGo said.

"I'm saying that Dr. Riley may know what's happening with Tadashi," she said, "And maybe he'll know how to fix him."


	6. Anti-Tachyons

**Chapter 6: Anti-Tachyons**

Dr. Riley Jang lived in a huge house, slightly larger than Fred's. Unlike Fred's, which was a more traditional manor, this one was a bit more modern, with a sloping roof and windows for walls. It was special kind of Glass that showed the light shining inside the house, but was foggy to prevent people from looking in. The door was and triangular, with no doorknob.

"You know, for a popular scientist, he has a very strange architectural fashion sense," Wasabi said, slightly concerned at what they might find inside. Hiro walked up to the triangle door, in his normal clothes, so as not to worry the Doctor when they question him. There was a small glowing circular button in the center, which Hiro pressed, seeing as there was no other option on the door. This suddenly caused a small compartment to open from the door and a strange robot thing pop out and look at the Hero's. Hiro stepped back startled, as the robot thing eyed him and the other teammates. When the robot's eye aimed at Mariko, a sound suddenly appeared from a speaker.

"Ah, I see why you are here," an eccentric voice said, "You're from the Tech Institute."

"Uh, that's right," Hiro said, still startled by the robot camera.

"Well, come on in! No need to stand out in the cold night!" The camera suddenly receded and the door automatically opened inward.

"Nice security measure," GoGo said, "But he loses points for obnoxious." The team entered the house of Dr. Riley and into the main hall. Hiro felt that this wasn't a house, but a practical museum. Everywhere were life sized and miniatures of various scientific machines and data pages, presented as if they were in a museum exhibit.

"Wowy," Fred said, "My dad would love this place!"

"I could spend a lifetime here!" Mariko said excitedly, "Photosynthetic Fusion Reactors, Motion Power Sensor. Amazing!"

"I always wanted to make a museum," said a familiarly eccentric voice. Everyone turned to see Dr. Jang arrive almost out of nowhere. For a seemingly eccentric scientist, his hair was well kept and combed back, and he wore tiny glasses over his wild eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat over a T-Shirt and Jeans.

"Dr. Riley Jang," he introduced himself, "But you know that already." He then approached Mariko with excited eyes.

"And this must be Mariko!" he said as he gave her quick pecks on the cheek, "Your sister Amiko mentioned so much about you! A tragic loss, you have my deepest condolences! But now you're in the Tech Institute, with some new friends!" Once Mariko shook herself from the sudden greeting, she cleared her throat and chuckled.

"Yeah," she said, "This is Hiro Hamada, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and the robot's Baymax." At the site of Baymax, Dr. Jang, got excited and rushed to the robot.

"A fully operational health robot?" he asked excitedly, "Made of Polyseter Vinyl?" He then pressed his face to Baymax's rubber to peer inside.

"And this is a carbon fiber skeleton?" he asked. He then released himself from Baymax and turned to Hiro happily.

"Your brother was a genius!" he said.

"You knew my brother?" Hiro asked, intrigued.

"Well, no," Dr. Jang said, "But I am familiar of his work. I'm so sorry for your loss, he seemed like a brilliant young man."

"Actually, that's kind of why we're here," Honey Lemon said. She then took out her phone and showed Dr. Jang an electronic schematic.

"This was being presented at the Expo when Tadashi died and was never recovered," she said, "What do you know about it?" Dr. Jang looked at the picture closely, and then was shocked.

"Ah," he said dissapointed, "My Anti-Tachyon Fusion Reactor."

"Anti-Tachyons?" Mariko said intrigued, "But that's just a theory."

"A theory I was close to proving," Dr. Jang said.

"Um, Quantum physics or whatever this is isn't my specialty, but what's Anti-Tachyons?" Wasabi said.

"Well, there's a theory going around that Amiko seemed to have been on the verge of proving, that our entire world is covered with pockets of a special energy known as Tachyon, which when tapped into can allow for brilliant advances in electronics," Dr. Jang stated.

"Yeah, Amiko mentioned some of them," Hiro said, "Particularly access to electronic databases."

"Exactly," Dr. Jang said, "And these Tachyons are more than just electronic access. There have been theories suggesting that some people can access Tachyons to perform amazing feats that some people may call 'magic'". He then excitedly led them to a display case, which contained a dusty page from an old journal, written in what looked like Scandinavian. There was an illustration on it of people being amazed at this woman in a blue dress who had a snowflake on her hand. The caption under it read _Elsa snøen dronning. _

"This page from an old Scandinavian Journal talks of a Queen who had the power to control snow and ice," Dr. Jang said, "I believe that somehow she was able to tap into Tachyons that allowed her to control snow. I don't know how, but she could."

"But what does this have to do with your machine?" GoGo asked.

"Well, I was developing a special fusion reactor to create what I believed were Anti-Tachyons. Much like anti-matter, Anti-Tachyons are a very powerful energy source that can cancel out the effects of Tachyons. Unfortunately, the cancellation of the Tachyons can be quite…implosive," Dr. Jang said.

"Implosive?" Wasabi asked concerned.

"It means it's explosive," Honey Lemon said.

"I know what it means," Wasabi said, still freaked out.

"But why are you asking me all of this?" Dr. Jang asked. Hiro didn't know how to answer this, so he stammered for a bit. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they were interrupted when a car came crashing through the window. Everyone managed to get clear out of the way, as they coughed from the dust, they heard a mysteriously familiar but distorted voice.

"I am the bringer of this world's doom!" it said. Once the dust cleared, they finally saw their attacker, a cloud of green electronic lightning in the shape of a human woman, with bright yellow menacing eyes.

"I am Everwraith," the attacker stated as it shot green lightning toward them.


	7. The First Fight

**Chapter 7: The First Fight**

Hiro was completely caught unaware, though in hindsight, he probably should have expected something like this. He goes to see a professor to ask about some big scientific device that probably ruined Tadashi's life, and is now suddenly attacked by some supervillain…again.

What really shocked Hiro though was this villain that attacked them. Hiro instantly recognized the green electricity and the name Everwraith. Wasn't the Everwraith the same name as Amiko's invention she presented in the expo? The one that can access electronic information through anything? In fact, when the Everwraith spoke, Hiro could easily make out its voice through the distortion.

"Amiko?" He silently said to himself. He and his friends were hiding behind the rubble created when the Everwraith busted through the wall, silent and in shock, as they witnessed what was going on.

The Everwraith gently landed on the ground and walked up to a stunned Dr. Jang.

"Dr. Riley Jang," the Everwraith said in her distorted voice, "Born 1966, graduated in 1989 as top honor student. Technilogical Institute of San Fransokyo. Nobel Prize winner for the successful application of non-lethal, miniaturized nuclear fusion." When she finished her statement, she flicked her wrist, which caused lightning bolts to strike out and grab Dr. Jang by his wrists and legs. The lightning tendrils brought Dr. Jang closer to the Everwraith.

"I seek Hiroshima," the Everwraith said menacingly. Dr. Jang looked frightened at the mention of this name, though Hiro didn't exactly know what it meant.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Dr. Jang said quickly. The Everwraith tilted her head.

"Heart rate increasing dramatically, cold sweat, twitchy muscles," she said, "You are lying. I seek Hiroshima!" The lightning tendrils seem to tighten, causing Dr. Jang to scream in pain.

Hiro looked at Mariko, who was in utter shock at what she is witnessing. Her adopted sister is somehow alive, and is now a green electric monster torturing a man for some evil purpose. Hiro instinctively wanted to put a comforting hand on Mariko's shoulder, but he suddenly felt a strong tap on _his_ shoulder.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going hero or whatever you call it?" GoGo whispered frustratingly. Hiro silently slapped his forehead.

"Oh, _now _you tell me," he said as he rose from the rubble.

"All right guys!" Hiro said loudly as everyone else got up, "GO HERO!" They then pressed on their Hero Morphers, resulting into a change of their uniforms. (Amiko's costume was uploaded to her Hero Morpher before they left). The Everwraith turned from Dr. Jang and noticed the team standing in front of her.

"Big Hero 6," she said menacingly, "The heroes of San Fransokyo, the protectors of this Earth." She tossed Dr. Jang to the side, leading to a crash, as she turned menacingly toward the team. Hiro kept his hand up to indicate not to attack yet.

"Amiko?" Hiro asked cautiously, "Is that you?" The Everwraith looked curious as she tilted her head.

"Amiko Kobayashi," she said, "Born 1992, top honor student at San Fransokyo High School with 4.0 GPA, early graduation at the age of 15, status: deceased." Mariko only heard her sister's voice through that data transfer, and cautiously stepped forward, removing the metal mask over her mouth so that her face was more visible.

"Amiko," Mariko said, "I know you are in there. This is Mariko and my friends, we want to help you."

"I seek Hiroshima," the Everwraith said flatly. Mariko took another step forward.

"Amiko listen to me," Mariko said earnestly, "You need to get out! You're not in your right mind!" The Everwraith stared coldly at them.

"Hostility detected," she said and then suddenly shot an electric bolt at Mariko, which sent her flying backward on to her back. Now it was time to attack.

"Honey Lemon! Try to contain it!" Hiro yelled. Honey Began taking her trapper balls from her Power Purse and chucked them at the Everwraith. GoGo began to skate quickly toward the Everwraith, circling her like a bee, catching any stray trapper balls from Honey Lemon and hitting the Everwraith with them. It seemed like they were doing a good job, encasing the Everwraith in a glob of multicolored goop. Suddenly, an arm struck out of the hardened goo and grabbed GoGo by the neck. The goo then disintegrated all around the Everwraith before she threw GoGo right back at Honey Lemon, both crashing in the rubble with a thud.

"Okay, Baymax," Hiro said as he climbed onto Baymax, "Power punch!" Baymax lifted his hand and his rocket hand shot out, flying directly toward the Everwraith. Miraculously, the Everwraith just caught it and directed it right back toward Baymax and Hiro.

"Oh, no," was the last thing that Baymax said before being slammed across the room.

"Okay Miss Green!" Fred said ticked, "It's on!" He then lifted high up into the air with his fist raised.

"GRAVITY SLAM!" Fred yelled out load. The Everwraith just hit him with an electric bolt, causing him to fall out of trajectory.

"POWER FALL!" Fred said as he fell down to the ground.

"Okay," Wasabi said, nervously but trying to sound confident, "So it's now you and me! Yeah…you and me…" He activated his laser hands and swung them showingly. He then tried to attack, but the Everwraith causally knocked him back.

She then began to walk slowly toward the fallen team, with a stick of electricity, ready to slice or impale them.

"You will show me Hiroshima," the Everwraith said, "Or I'll h-he-he- help me!" The Everwraith just glitched, as if there was another personality trying to get out. It didn't seem to matter as she raised her electric stick, ready to start with Hiro, but before she did anything, there was suddenly a loud sound behind her.

Tadashi had just landed in the house, fully flaming and battle ready. He then brought his hands together, causing a beam of fire to hit the Everwraith. The Everwraith writhed in pain, as if somehow what Tadashi was doing was tearing her apart. Suddenly, she let out a shockwave that knocked Tadashi backward and she flew away.

As the dust settled, everyone got up, groaning in pain and shocked at what just happened. Tadashi got up, still on fire, though surprisingly not lighting anything on fire and turned to Hiro.

"I won't lie," he panted with a smile, "But that was awesome!"

**Important FYI:**

**\- When I say Hiroshima, I am not specifically referring to the Hiroshima bomb from WW2, which incidentally created the Everwraith in the comics. Since the world of Big Hero 6 apparently takes place in alternate universe, Hiroshima in this case refers to something else, which you will find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Discovery

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

"Can someone please explain what that thing was that just attacked us?" GoGo said irritated as she pressed an ice pack against her forehead. Everyone was inside Dr. Jang's infirmary, which was practically an entire hospital room, as they all sat around, sore from that fight with the Everwraith.

"It's Amiko," Mariko said determined, "I know it is!"

"Yeah?" Wasabi said, not really convinced, "Well I don't remember Amiko being a walking pile of green electricity."

"That part must be the Everwraith," Hiro deduced, "I remember seeing her being grabbed by that machine, as if it were alive and trying to get out. Maybe, I don't know, the explosion caused the Everwraith to actually fuse with her."

"You are partly correct," Dr. Jang said, as he was busy checking Tadashi with some flameproof gloves (even though that wasn't necessary since Tadashi's flame never actually lit anything on fire unintentionally).

"It seems the Everwraith that Amiko was working on did fuse with Amiko, completely replacing her flesh and blood with Tachyon Energy."

"But-" Amiko said, "I heard her say 'help me' like she was trapped in that form." Dr. Jang frowned at that.

"Okay, maybe not all of Amiko, but the point is, the Everwraith and Amiko are one," Dr. Jang said.

"Uh, I'm not really good at Math," Fred said, "But how is Hiro _partly_ right?"

"Um, it's really not math," Honey Lemon corrected. Dr. Jang didn't really seem to mind as he frowned.

"You're partly right in that the Everwraith grabbed Amiko, but not because it was _like _it was alive. It _was _alive."

Hiro's jaw dropped, while everyone else perked in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Hiro said unbelievable. After finishing his tests on Tadashi, he turned to the others and explained.

"While I told you the truth that Tachyons exist in our world as pockets of energy, I didn't fully explain the whole thing. Those pockets were never always there. They seem to have come from, somewhere else."

"Wait," Fred said, kind of getting it, "Are you saying the Tachyons are…aliens?"

"Yes," Dr. Jang replied.

"Cool!" Fred replied happily, but Dr. Jang just continued as if he didn't hear that.

"There has also been a theory going around," Dr. Jang continued, "A theory that even I was continuing to study with Tadashi here-"

"Doc!" Tadashi said fearful. Hiro caught that, and was suddenly both confused and frightened.

"What?" Hiro said, wanting to find out. Dr. Jang looked at Tadashi, who had a "don't tell him" look, but he went ahead and told Hiro.

"The only way that these people could control the Tachyons is if there DNA was partly non-human." Hiro was a little confused.

"Non-human?" Hiro asked, "But how would you know- wait. That's not fire Tadashi has, is it?"

"No," Dr. Jang said, "These are my Anti-Tachyons. When Tadashi entered that fire, he must have been exposed to them, and the ant-Tachyons must have adapted to their environment too quickly, hence that's why they resemble flames." Hiro couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal.

"Tadashi," Hiro said hurt, "You're… alien?" Tadashi frowned, but slowly nodded.

"Does that mean… I'm alien too?" Hiro asked, anger slowly swelling inside him.

"I want to say no," Tadashi said, "But I have to admit it. Where do you think your brilliant intelligence comes from?" Hiro was completely shocked about this, as well as the rest of the team.

"Oh, man," GoGo said amazed, "Hiro, I mean, wow."

"No!" Hiro said angrily, "No! No! That's impossible! Baymax, scan me! Prove that I'm right!"

"Yes, Hiro," Baymax said, "Scan complete. No abnormalities in your DNA structure." Hiro gave a sigh of relief.

"See?" Hiro said with a smile, hoping things will be normal again. Tadashi wasn't convinced.

"Hiro, he only says that you have no abnormalities because he doesn't know those abnormalities," Tadashi said, "When I built him, I programmed him to read human DNA except for the alien DNA that's in me." Baymax tilted his head.

"Tadashi, why was I not allowed access to important information," Baymax said, "Any knowledge would help me save lives."

"Or it could freak Hiro out," Tadashi said.

"Freak me out?" Hiro said angrily, "You could have just told me! I've been picked on all my school life because I was smarter than others! I always felt different! Why would lie to me?" Tadashi looked a little concerned, and so did Mariko.

"Hiro," she said trying to calm him down, but Hiro was furious.

"Shut up!" he said harshly to Mariko before turning to Tadashi, "You think me discovering that I'm alien would freak me out? Well guess what? It did! Big time!"

"I'm sorry," Tadashi said urgently, "But I had to keep it a secret. It's dangerous."

"Why?" Hiro asked angrily, "What is so dangerous?"

"I-" Tadashi struggled to get the words out, "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" Hiro asked angrily.

"Look," Tadashi said, "You need to trust me on this! I'm your brother!" Hiro just clenched his fist tightly.

"Not anymore," Hiro growled before climbing on to Baymax.

"Come on Baymax," Hiro said angrily, "We're leaving."

"Hiro, shouldn't we focus on more pressing matters?" Baymax asked, "Like finding Amiko and-"

"GO!" Hiro yelled, "NOW!" Baymax just silently complied as he flew out of an open window nearby.

"Hiro wait!" Honey Lemon called out, but Hiro was already far gone.

"Stupid," Tadashi said out load, "I'm so stupid!"

"It's not your fault buddy," Wasabi said, "He just needs time to cope."

"How do you cope with finding out this?" Tadashi said.

"I'll find him," Mariko said, "I'll find him and talk to him."

"Hang on," Fred said as he was leaving with Mariko, "I know someone who can help." When Fred and Mariko left the infirmary, GoGo turned to Tadashi.

"Why _didn't _you tell him?" she asked, "What is so dangerous that he needed to be in the dark." Tadashi just looked at her sadly.

"It's probably best he doesn't know that part," he said.


	9. Only Human

**Chapter 9: Only Human**

Normally, flying was a moment when Hiro would be at his most excited and thrilled; experiencing the positive emotions that Baymax deemed 'good' for his mental health. But now, all he could feel was the ache betrayal and the slow burn of anger. He hardly paid attention to where Baymax flew; he just wanted to get home badly. But as Baymax flew, Hiro began to notice something strange. Normally, they would already be over the San Fransokyo skyline on his way back to the café, but Hiro noticed they were instead over a forest of tall green trees.

"Baymax," Hiro said frustrated, "Where are we going?"

"You are experiencing high levels of anger," Baymax said in his calm and assuring monotone, "You need to reduce stress."

"No! I want to go home! Come on!" But Baymax suddenly flew downward and landed in a forest clearing. Hiro pressed his legs on the purple electromagnets, but Baymax wouldn't budge.

"Perhaps we should sit down," Baymax said calmly. He lifted his fist and shot his rocket punch at a tree, creating a bunch of wooden splinters as a result.

"Baymax! Fly home now!" Hiro said angrily as he desperately struggled to get Baymax in the air. But Baymax was just busy picking up the wooden splinters he created and laying them on a rather messy pile.

"Perhaps a relaxing campfire," Baymax said as he calmly lit a flamethrower (which Hiro hardly remembered installing) and creating a rather large and (un)safe campfire. Upon seeing this, Hiro just fell right off of Baymax with a loud yelp.

"BAYMAX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hiro yelled in fear.

"I am just making a campfire." Baymax continued putting some wooden splinters in the fire, making it bigger.

"PUT IT OUT!" Baymax turned to Hiro curiously.

"Your adrenaline levels are spiking," Baymax said, "It seems you are experiencing extreme anxiety and fear."

"YES!" Hiro cried out, "I'M EXPERIENCING HUGE FEAR! TURN THE FIRE OFF!" Baymax casually used his fire extinguisher to extinguish the flames, to which Hiro let out a huge pant of relief.

"I don't understand," Baymax said, "Why were you experiencing fear with the campfire? It was not harming you."

"It's not that, buddy. I'm scared of fire. That's all." Baymax was quiet for a minute, with only a blink.

"My programming contains a specific term for fear of fire," he finally said, "Hiro, you have Pyrophobia."

"You don't have to call it anything," Hiro said.

"Why are you scared of fire?" Baymax asked politely, following his programming, "Perhaps it must do with the fire at the Expo."

"Yes!" Hiro said angrily, "Okay? Ever since Tadashi's death I've been terrified of fire. Now can we please go home?"

"But Tadashi is not dead. He is back in Dr. Riley's home."

"No Baymax! That's not Tadashi!" Hiro said angrily, "That is an imposter! He's not even human! Heck, I don't even know if I'm human!"

"You have all the characteristics of a human being," Baymax said, "And I did not have to scan you."

"But what about my DNA? Huh? I have alien DNA in my system! For all I know I could be spouting flames or quills or something!"

"Cool!" Hiro turned suddenly to find Fred and Mariko standing behind him. Fred was smiling admirably, but that was dropped when Mariko gave him a quick slap on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Fred said, before realizing what was going on, "Right. Sorry." Hiro just gaped at them both.

"How-How did you-"

"Keith dropped us off on the chopper."

"No! I mean, how did you know we were here?" Fred and Mariko looked a little concerned.

"We followed Baymax's tracking signature," Mariko said. Hiro slapped himself in the forehead angrily. He installed that in case he and Baymax got separated, but now he wished he'd never thought of the idea.

"Listen, Hiro," Mariko said as she took her silver mask off, "You need to come back with us. We need to finish this." Hiro's anger swelled for a bit.

"I don't need to finish anything!" he said, "I'm not even Hiro anymore! I'm- I don't know what I am!"

"Dude, you look human to me," Fred said, trying to be helpful.

"I have alien DNA!" Hiro yelled, "Don't you guys get that?" Mariko just stepped closer and put a hand on Hiro's arm.

"Listen Hiro, whatever's in your DNA isn't what you are," Mariko said, "You're still a hero, our leader, my friend." She then did something Hiro didn't see coming at all. She reached out and kissed him on the cheek, her soft lips brushing against his skin for just a second. Hiro felt a blush creep up his face as he touched the cheek. He hoped he wasn't turning red in front of her. ( He totally was, though.)

"Now can you please come back to the team?" Mariko asked sweetly. Hiro didn't really know what to answer, partly because he was distracted by the sudden kiss. Fortunately he didn't have to choose, as his watched suddenly beeped and the sound of Wasabi came over the radio.

"Guys, we found where the Everwraith has been hiding out. She's in the Geological Research Department back at the Tech Institute."

"We could use a ride to get there though," GoGo said over the radio, "So you coming or what?" Hiro thought about it for a minute. He didn't want to be anywhere near Tadashi with the way he's feeling right now. But the Everwraith posed a huge threat, and Hiro knew he had to get his friends to help.

"We're on our way," Hiro said quickly. Mariko smiled as she put her mask back on and Fred gave a whoop.

"Oh yeah!" he said excitedly, "The team is back!" With that, they all got onto Baymax and they flew off back to Dr. Riley's place to pick up the rest of the team and save the day.


	10. The Second Battle

**Chapter 10: The Second Battle**

Hiro and the rest of his team flew on Baymax back to the Technical Institute, which was already blaring alarms. The police have already arrived on the scene, but they were clearly having a bit of trouble, considering that their P-Bots ( mechanical robots designed to help the police with big crimes like this) were starting to attack the police. As much as Hiro didn't want to be near him, Tadashi was also coming along, using his own powers to fly through the air like a comet. They made it to the geology building, the oldest building in the entire campus, and found a large hole in one of the walls.

"I'm thinking that's where Ms. Electric went," GoGo said, aware that everybody else was thinking the same thing.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Mariko said slightly insulted, "Maybe I can talk to her!"

"She has a point," Hiro said determined, "I remember seeing her nearly break free from the Everwraith's control back at Dr. Riley's place. Here's the plan. Mariko and I are going to try to talk to Amiko, see if we can get her out of it. You guys split up and try to get as many people out of the area. If things go south, I'll contact you through the Hero Watches."

"Sounds like a plan," Wasabi said nodding.

"Let's do this!" Fred said excitedly. Baymax lowered himself over the roof, to which the team save for Hiro and Mariko jumped down and headed through the rooftop door. Once they were off, Baymax flew Hiro and Mariko through the hole. They landed inside a massive library, with books strewn all over the floor. Every computer monitor that was inside was already glowing green, as billions of data bits were flashing across the screens per second. Mariko cautiously stepped forward, removing her silver mask.  
"Amiko?" she called out, "Are you there?" Suddenly the screens flickered and bolts of green electricity shot out of them, all converging at the center of the room until they formed into the shape of Amiko.

"Amiko is deceased," the Everwraith said, "Hiroshima has been located. Proceed to Phase 2."

"Amiko listen to me!" Hiro said, "This isn't you. I know you're in there!"

"Amiko is-" the Everwraith suddenly flickered and glitched, until a different, more crisp sound appeared. It was Amiko's real voice, and she was crying out for help.

"Help me!"

"Amiko!" Mariko said in terror. She suddenly drew out her sword and it charged with glowing purple energy.

"Let go of her you monster!" she cried as she charged straight for the Everwraith. She then swung her sword only for the Everwraith to catch it between her hands. With a loud hum, the sword grew brighter and brighter, until it became so powerful it sent out a shockwave that knocked Mariko back.

"Baymax, attack!" Hiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" he said as he raised his arm and launched his rocket fist at the Everwraith. However, a mere inches from the Everwraith, the rocket fist stopped and clunked to the ground. Suddenly, the Everwraith's eyes began to glow an even brighter yellow, and Baymax started to have a seizure.

"Baymax!" Hiro said in utter terror, "What's happening to you?"

"It appears I'm being hack-ha-ha," Baymax's eyes suddenly glowed green and the rocket fist rejoined with his arm.

"Destroy Hiro Hamada," he said flatly as he shot the fist at Hiro. Terrified, Hiro instinctively rolled out of the way and pressed on his Hero Watch.

"Guys?" he said worried, "We got a big problem! Get here now!" The fist flew back to Baymax's hand. Then he aimed it at Hiro and shot it again. This time Mariko jumped in front of Hiro with her purple glowing sword and knocked the fist away like a baseball.

"Don't hurt him!" Hiro said nervously, "He's being hacked!"

"I know!" Mariko said, "Think you can do something about it?" Suddenly Baymax ignited his rocket feet and flew at them, knocking them both in the stomach and flying them up in the air. As the wind whipped Hiro's face, he panicked and tried something that scientifically won't work. "Baymax stop!" Hiro said, "It's me! Your patient!"

"Destroy Hiro Hamada!" Baymax repeated. Great. The Everwraith must have disabled his patient care protocols and turned Baymax into a ruthless killer. Mariko, still had her sword in her hand and realized she could get a good shot and the rockets feet. She gripped the sword in her hand and prepared herself.

"Sorry big guy!" she said as she swung the sword down. The rockets exploded, causing Baymax to fall from hundreds of feet up in the air. Hiro and Mariko were released from his grip, but they didn't have anything flying related.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Mariko said as they fell. But suddenly Hiro saw a flash of yellow as his descent began to slow. He realized that Tadashi has flown up and grabbed both him and Mariko and he was flying them back to the building. As soon as he landed, Hiro quickly released himself from Tadashi's grip and started panicking, brushing himself to make sure he wasn't on fire.

"It's okay," Tadashi said quickly, "This fire doesn't hurt."

"It's still fire!" Hiro said fearfully, "I hate fire!"

"Guys, we could use some help!" Wasabi called out. Hiro saw that the rest of the team was having a very difficult time trying to take out the Everwraith. Honey Lemon was stuck on the wall with her own trapper balls; Wasabi's blades and Fred's fire breath weren't doing anything to the Everwraith, and GoGo's discs just bounced off.

"Enough!" The Everwraith said as a large pulse surged through the building, knocking everyone onto their backs. And with that, it was gone. The Everwraith just vanished, leaving behind a whole mess of chaos. As soon as Hiro got up, he instantly noticed a large crater in the library floor and ran to it in fear. Baymax was sprawled at the bottom of crater, his armor damaged and cracked. Hiro jumped down and frantically looked Baymax in his flickering eyes.

"Baymax! Are you okay! Say something!"

"L-L-Low batter-ee-ee" Baymax said weakly as if he was intoxicated. Hiro gave a sigh of relief. Baymax was alive, and normal.

"Guys, you have to see this," Honey Lemon said, now freed from her sticky trap. The team met up with her at a computer terminal, looking at the information on the screen, which was mainly a large green area on a map.

"I think this Everwraith guy found Hiroshima," Honey Lemon said.

"Well, what is it?" GoGo asked concerned.

"It's the largest collection of Tachyon Energy in the world," Tadashi deduced, "If the Everwraith absorbs all of that, she'd be strong enough to take the whole world over!"

"Really?" Fred said, "A take over the world plot? I mean, I know this thing's an alien, but still." Hiro just ignored him.

"We've got to stop it!" Hiro said.

"But how?" Wasabi said, "You saw us. Our weapons don't do anything to it."

"Besides, she managed to take hold of Baymax," Mariko said, "What would happen if she got a hold of all our gear?" Hiro thought about it. It was true, their weapons weren't effective, and the Everwraith could control any of them. So what do you do when the tools you have aren't good enough? Hiro smiled when he realized the answer.

"I think it's time for some upgrades."


	11. Light it Up

**Chapter 11: Light it Up!**

Hiroshima was a large rocky crater somewhere south of San Fransokyo. It was created from some giant meteor that crashed down there millions of years ago, not wiping out the dinosaurs, but some other prehistoric creatures. What made this crater special was that it was filled with pure undisturbed tachyons that glowed as light green veins throughout the rocky black surface. Dr. Riley had successfully lobbied to establish a research facility inside the crater in order to fully research the potential of pure tachyon energy. So much of it, and the Everwraith was going to take it all.

It started out as a quiet day for the workers in the station, until one of them spotted the Everwraith approaching them via a nearby window. He instantly panicked, dropping his donut in the process, and activated the alarm calling all the workers to evacuate while help arrives. The Everwraith hovered slowly over the facility, and suddenly the green pure tachyon began to break from the rocks and get sucked into the Everwraith. As more tachyons poured into its body, the Everwraith started to glow brighter and become larger.

"Tachyon absorption at 20%" the Everwraith stated after some time, "Phase two of orders will begin momentarily."

"Hey sparky!" a voice cried out. The Everwraith turned to see the Big Hero 6, including Mariko as the Silver Samurai and Tadashi, standing on the edge of the crater looking up toward the Everwraith, more determined to take it down than ever.

"We got some upgrades!" Fred cried out excited, "And you can't hack it!"

"I do not need to hack your devices in order to vanquish you." Suddenly, the Everwraith shrank to human size and separated into eight duplicates, all glowing and sparking with electricity. They all looked intimidating, but Hiro wasn't worried. This time they were ready.

"Ok guys!" he said determined, "Take them down!" And then the attack commenced.

GoGo was sliding down the hill of the crater on her skates, straight toward one of the Everwraith clones. The Everwraith clone raised its arm and shot bolts of electricity toward GoGo, but she managed to weave past the attacks until she was close to the clone. She then cried out "GoGo" and her suit suddenly grew very bright, that when she hit the Everwraith clone, it disintegrated into green smoke.

"More speed, more power!" GoGo said confidently to herself.

Wasabi encountered one clone, and he felt a combination of both worried and confident.

"Okay," he said, "Let's see you work with this!" He then raised his arms and some plasma bolts popped out and hovered. Instantly, they materialized into small daggers and launched themselves at the last clone, impaling it to the wall. It screamed and withered until the antitachyons from the blades slithered through its body and disintegrated it.

"Oh yeah!" Wasabi said happily.

Next Honey Lemon took on another clone, and from her Power purse launched a pink ball at the clone. The ball suddenly turned into a small black hole, which sucked the clone into it and then immediately shut back as the pink ball. Honey Lemon rolled and caught the ball gracefully, admiring her handiwork.

"Now that's a self contained wormhole!" she said happily.

Meanwhile, the other five members (Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Tadashi, and Mariko) where busy battling the last five clones. They all had upgrades that made their attacks damaging to tachyons, but they still had to deal with five electric entities that are attacking them. Eventually, Hiro got an idea.

"Tadashi, create a barrier around us! Fly in circles or something!" Tadashi nodded in understanding and began to fly in circles around Hiro, Baymax, Fred, and Mariko.

"Fred, grab Mariko and hold on to Baymax! It's Gravity Slam time!" With that, Fred gave a huge smile.

"Oh heck yea!" he cried out as he grabbed Mariko under her armpits. Mariko looked both confused and worried.

"Uh, what's the Gravity Slam?" she aksed.

"You'll find out!" Hiro said as he climbed up on to Baymax, who then grabbed Fred and began to fly high up in the air. As soon as they reached maximum height, Baymax stopped rising and hovered in the air.

"Initiating Gravity Slam," Baymax said calmly, as he let go of both Fred and Mariko. Mariko screamed as the fell toward the ground, but Fred was to busy whooping and cheering.

"Just use your sword!" he cried to Mariko, who was somehow able to understand what Fred was saying among the wind in her ears. She took out her sword and it began to glow a deep purple. Suddenly they both hit the floor as Mariko struck it with her sword, which caused a massive purple shockwave to erupt from it and knock half of the clones away. Fred's slam caused a general shockwave that knocked the other half away, while Tadashi's fire barrier spread and disintegrated all the clones.

"Okay," Mariko said, exhilarated, "I officially love the Gravity slam!" The whole team eventually regrouped after taking care of the clones.

"That's the last of them!" GoGo said, "Now to take care of the boss."

"Hold on," Hiro said, "Amiko is still trapped inside this being, and we don't want to do something that kills her when we take this thing down."

"Uh, guys?" Wasabi said concerned. Nobody was listening however.

"Well, we can't talk to her if she keeps attacking us," Honey Lemon said.

"Guys?"'

"Wasabi can use his telepathic plasma to hold the Everwraith in place while Amiko and I try to talk to-"

"Guys!" Wasabi said a bit louder, finally getting everyone's attention. He then pointed toward the Everwraith.

"I think we're going to have a little problem." The team turned to see the Everwraith has grown fifty times it size, practically a giant! She gave an evil chuckle and spoke in a deeper, somehow more robotic voice.

"Divide and Conquer: non-ideal," the Everwraith said, "Attack as one: Ideal." She then swung her fist down and the team barely got out of the way.

"Okay, any ideas on how to take on giant sparky here?" Fred asked. Hiro panicked for a bit. His team was upgraded with non-hackable gear able to hurt the Everwraith, an entity made of pure tachyon, and also had a few weapon adjustments. Yet, he still didn't know what to do. He tried following the advise he always fought with, look for another solution, but he couldn't find a single one that would work.

"I have an idea," Tadashi said, surprising Hiro.

"My powers are made from anti-tachyons, which should cancel out the tachyons. I just need you to distract it." Hiro knew instantly what Tadashi was thinking and wasn't a fan of it.

"You're not thinking…" Hiro was trying to say, but Tadashi's look meant that he was actually thinking of it.

"But, there is a ton of tachyons in the Everwraith," Hiro argued, "How are we supposed to know they won't fight back."

"Not if they're to busy dealing with you guys," Tadashi said, "Now come on time's wasting." Hiro was silent for a moment, but then nodded and turned to his team.

"You heard him," Hiro said, "Split up and keep it busy. Baymax, up!" Everyone split up while Hiro grabbed on to Baymax and flew with him up in the air. The team all did their best to distract the Everwraith, hitting it with their weapons, which were ineffective but were at least getting its attention. Meanwhile, Tadashi flew to the roof of the research facility, really close to the Everwraith. He then stretched out his hands and placed them on the Everwraith's leg, feeling the tingling of the electric tachyon. With all his willpower he surged the Anti-Tachyons through the Everwraith, pushing to disintigrate every tachyon in it's body.

"It's working!" Hiro cried out happily. And it was true. The Everwraith was beginning to glow a brighter yellow and yellow as Tadashi kept surging anti-tachyons, causing the Everwraith to become weaker, and it's cold statements turn to Amiko's cries for help.

Soon the Everwraith grew so bright that there was a great big flash of light and a massive shockwave that knocked Baymax and Hiro out of the sky. The crashed on the rocky surface, Baymax sustaining some injury but still operational, while Hiro felt dizzy but no broken bones thanks to the protective ball that Baymax rolled him in. But his fealing of relief soon changed to terror with what he saw next.

The research facility that Tadashi was standing on was now on fire, it's roof caved in. Hiro knew Tadashi was somewhere in there, and asked Baymax for signs of life.

"I have detected Tadashi's life signs," he said, "He is alive, but his neural scans indicate he is unconscious." Hiro wished he didn't hear that. That meant Tadashi was in big trouble inside a burning building. He quickly looked around, and tried calling on his Hero Watch, but the rest of the team was unconscious and scattered all over the place. Great, he was going to lose Tadashi all over again and nobody is going to help.

No, Hiro thought, I will help. I'm not going to sit back like last time and let Tadashi die again!

With that, he hopped on to Baymax and ordered him to fly in the building toward Tadashi.

"But Hiro," Baymax protested in his monotone voice, "What about your pyrophobia?"

"I don't care," Hiro said, "I just want Tadashi back!" Baymax then flew right into the building narrowingly avoiding columns and ceilings as he made his way to Tadashi. Hiro could feel the warmth of the surfaces that were on fire, which had this strange feeling of comfort and panic upon his skin. He wanted to get out and quick. They managed to find Tadashi's lump body, next to another female body, almost transparent save for some strange green electrical crackling. Hiro instantly recognized the female as Amiko and he quickly reached down and grabbed them both, dragging them onto Baymax. With his eyes shut in fear, Hiro rode on Baymax as he flew out of the building and landed on a clear outcropping. Tadashi gave out a few coughs as he struggled to get up, his anti-tachyon flames still burning. Amiko was also conscious but barely.

"Amiko?" Hiro turned to find Mariko standing close to them, her armor dented and her mask removed. She quickly approached Amiko and knelt by her, who looked at Mariko with fluttering eyes.

"Mariko," Amiko said weakly, "I'm so sorry. I tampered with something that was beyond any of our power."

"Look it's not your fault," Mariko said with tears coming down her eyes, "We saved you. The Everwraith is gone."

"That's good," Amiko said weakly with a smile before giving some light coughs.

"Hiro," she said weakly, "There's something big coming, something that we cannot prepare for. I want you to take care of Mariko, make sure she is safe from harm." Hiro couldn't help but feel sadness at the loss of someone they just rescued so he just nodded his head and gave a quick "I promise." Amiko smiled as her eyes suddenly flickered to a close.

"No! No!" Mariko sobbed, clutching her sister's body, which began to completely disintegrate, "Don't leave me! I saved you! I saved you!" But the body was finally gone, know individual specs of tachyon. There was no need for any celebration. While the rest of the team woke up and regrouped, Hiro and Mariko just stayed in the same spot, hugging each other and crying together.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The rest of the day was spent in silence, as everyone began to repair and clean their armor and weapons from the battle. Mariko was busy cleaning her armor, trying her best to straighten the dents. Inside she was feeling a bad mixture of guilt, sadness and frustration, making her work a lot harder than it needed to be. Hiro just stood by the doorway, watching Mariko cursing as she tried to fix the dent. Eventually, he mustered up the courage to go in.

"Hey," he said casually. This caused Mariko to nearly drop her armor piece she was working on, startled.

"Oh. Hey," Mariko finally said as Hiro sat down next to her, taking a piece of Mariko's armor and helping her clean it.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Amiko," Hiro said, "We tried very hard to-"

"I know," Mariko said, "It's just that, it doesn't seem fair you know? We managed to save her from the Everwraith, but she's still gone."

"Yeah, but you should still feel proud that you _did _save her," Hiro said, "When Tadashi passed, I just stood back in the sidelines and didn't do anything. I always wondered what would happen if there was something I could have done or… I don't know something." There was a brief moment of silence, before Mariko broke it.

"You're right," she said as she lay a hand on Hiro's hand, "Thank you." Hiro felt a tingling sensation where Mariko touched his hand, and he tried his best not to blush, though he clearly was. Eventually that moment was interrupted when Honey Lemon knocked on the door.

"Guys," she said as she poked her head through the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but there's something you need to see." Hiro and Mariko followed Honey Lemon out the door as she took them outside where the rest of the team and Tadashi were. A huge, strangley shaped tarp was there covering something big.

"Hey guys," Tadashi said with a smile, "Remember when you caught me in Hiro's lab? Well, I was looking for something there. One of Baymax's backup chips."

"Wait" Hiro said surprised, "There were backup chips? The whole time?" Baymax raised his hand.

"My bad," he said.

"Anyway, I needed that for one important reason." Tadashi finally pulled on the tarp, revealing what was behind it. When he saw it, Hiro's jaw dropped.

It was a massive flying machine, with a big cockpit containing a windshield made from a polarized glass found in sunglasses. It was raised to show that there were six seats, all made from red leather. In place of the wings were instead big round hover engines that glowed a light blue. The machine was all colored a bright red with a few areas of purple, similar to Baymax's battle armor.

"That is awesome!" Fred said in amazement and excitement.

"Even cooler," Tadashi said, "Underneath there are four electromagnets for Baymax to hook up to and disembark whenever he sees fit. And I needed Baymax's backup chip to provide the VI."

"VI?" Wasabi said, "As in a Virual Intelligence?"

"Not just any VI, one that's connected directly to Baymax," Tadashi said, "Whatever he says, the VI says. Like it?"

"Like it?" Hiro said happily, "This is amazing!"

"You're telling me!" Mariko chimed in, "But… there are only six seats." Tadashi's smile dropped.

"Yeah, about that," he said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I'm not staying." Everyone just gaped at him.

"What?" GoGo said for everyone.

"Look, it's been roughly a year and I was supposed to be dead. I can't just come back and expect things to be normal. Besides, look at me. I can't shut these flames off and half my body's burnt black. It's better that way."

"But-" Hiro said, still shocked, "You just got back. I mourned for you for a whole year and you came back!"

"I know," Tadashi said, "And I'm sorry, but now you're part of something bigger. I know that you and your team will be capable of great things."

"But will we see you again?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Probably," Tadashi said with a smile, "I guarantee it." They then gave their goodbyes. Tadashi gave a fist bump to Fred, shook the hands of Wasabi and Mariko, and hugged Honey Lemon. He even gave a fist bump to Baymax, to which he chuckled at his attempt.

"Ba-la-la-la," Baymax said. Tadashi then approached Hiro and gave him a bigger and tighter hug, as a tear went down Hiro's face.

"Promise me you'll keep this team safe," Tadashi said, "Okay."

"Okay," Hiro answered. Tadashi finally went up to GoGo and opened his arms for a hug, but what happened next totally surprised Hiro that his jaw dropped. GoGo instead grabbed Tadashi and planted her lips on Tadashi's, causing him to be momentarily surprised but eventually go with it. After that, Tadashi finally walked to the grass, before stopping and turning.

"Oh, one more thing," Tadashi said, "This jet needs a name. There was this idea I heard from Fred. Something called Sunfire?" He then turned and flew off into the blue sky, leaving a small trailer of yellow anti-tachyon flames that eventually disappeared. Everyone was silent, staring at where Tadashi and flown off with a smile. Eventually, Hiro turned to GoGo and broke the silence.

"So it was Tadashi and _you?" _he said surprised and shocked. GoGo just rolled her eyes.

"Talk about it again and I throw one of my skates down on your butt," she said angrily. Everyone just laughed while Hiro just gaped, stunned.

* * *

Earth was being shown through a mystical projector on a gigantic asteroid somewhere in deep space. There was a large rocky throne that faced the projector, seated by a massive being. Behind him, stood a man wearing strange golden armor and a green cape, with slick black hair and a pointed nose.

"It seems your little green spirit that you created didn't work," he said with a suave accent that sounded British, "Defeated by another group of Defenders I notice." The being fidgeted in his chair, his fist clenched in anger.

"Is there ever an Earth that isn't protected by these 'superheroes' as they call them?" the being said in a chillingly deep voice. The man down below was just observing his golden scepter.

"It appears so," the man said, "But do not worry, it seems there are only one group, and a fresh one at that. Send me and my army down there and we will destroy them, leaving this Earth ripe for the taking."

"No," the being said, "You are going to bring these defenders to the other Earth." The man looked at the throne in confusion.

"My lord? You mean to combine the Defenders into that one Earth? It would be even stronger than before!" The throne turned, revealing the massive being. It was purple and covered in a golden armor.

"I have a plan to weaken the other Earth and your army shall be victorious," the being said, "These Defenders may be powerful, but they do not have iron suits or magic hammers. It would be as the Earth saying goes, 'Killing two birds with one stone.'"

"But my lord-" the man began to say. But the giant being struck his fist down with a loud boom.

"You dare question me Asgardian?" the being bellowed, "Bring them to the other Earth and have your army prepare for a glorious battle." The man looked nervous, but bowed, not questioning the giant's authority.

"As you command, my lord Thanos."


End file.
